


Queen

by Jess_B_Fossil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2020, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil
Summary: The little ball of fluff is just the cutest little thing, haughty in nature as it struts about the apartment property like it owns the place. Like it’s not only six pounds and covered in mud, and literally quite pathetic overall.It reminds him of Yuri.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be considered in the same universe as Plunge. As if that phone-call didn't end well, come on. 
> 
> Also, this is definitely not the EXACT story of how I adopted a cat. Not at all. Nope.

When Potya passes, Yuri tells Otabek that they will never, _ever_ replace her.

Otabek responds with, “Well, it’s not replacing her, it’s just getting a new cat.” He’s not mean with his words, just matter-of-fact, but it pisses Yuri off which leads to yelling.

And that’s their very first fight as a couple, which, when you consider it’s already a year into their _actually proclaimed_ relationship and factor in Yuri’s volatile nature, is impressive. 

Yuri, it turns out, has no self-control and his proclamation doesn’t last. Every time they see a cat, Yuri tries to sneak it back and Otabek is the one to be firm and say no. Their apartment has rules and pet deposits are ungodly expensive. 

And that’s their second fight as a couple, with Yuri exasperatedly throwing his arms up and proclaiming that Otabek won’t let him be happy, which Otabek takes great offense to. They work it out eventually, hot and naked and in the kitchen, and while Maya would disapprove, Otabek thinks his method is sound. 

One day, Otabek sees the little thing and frowns. He’s not really an animal person, that’s entirely Yuri but-- 

Well, the little ball of fluff is just the cutest little thing, haughty in nature as it struts about the apartment property like it owns the place. Like it’s not only six pounds and covered in mud, and literally quite pathetic overall. 

It reminds him of Yuri.

The creature watches him carefully but doesn’t come closer. Otabek knows their neighbor feeds the damn thing, which doesn’t help, but he’s got to admit-- he smiles a little bit when he sees it. Just a little bit. 

It’s raining the night he finally brings it in. Yuri’s out at the rink and not expected to be home, so he’s got enough time to bring it inside, dry it off and give it some turkey before letting it back out. This becomes a semi-frequent occurrence. 

Yuri notes how odd it is that the creature is suddenly so friendly, creeping up to rub along them when they leave for errands. 

And then there’s the day that Yuri comes home early. He unlocks the door, the handle turns, and Otabek freezes up in his computer chair, already panicking because he super doesn’t know how to explain this. 

Yuri’s like a whirlwind when he steps in. His coat is thrown there, his shoes and skates fly opposite. He’s loud and cranky and hungry but doesn’t want to cook. And when he opens his soda with a pop of the tab, he pauses. 

Because Otabek hasn’t turned around to greet him. Instant red-flag.

“Okay, what is it?”

“Look, Yura--”

“Otabek, I’m not dumb.”

Otabek grimaces. Yuri’s absolutely not dumb, he’s as smart as a tack and constantly underestimated. Otabek’s neck-deep in hot water. 

“Don’t get angry--”

“What would I get angry about?”

Otabek turns his chair, bracing for it. Yuri’s gaze falls immediately into his lap and then narrows shrewdly. 

“Look--” Otabek says, but Yuri cuts him off.

“That’s the dog.” Not angry, per se. Baffled. Confused. Like Yuri’s not sure that the pup is actually in his home. 

“It’s raining and cold outside, and--”

“Beka, I _hate_ dogs.”

Otabek bites his lip. “Yeah,” he says. 

_"You_ hate dogs.”

“Yeah.”

As if on cue, the dog jumps from Otabek’s lap, shakes itself out, and then rubs all along Yuri’s legs. Almost like a cat. _Definitely_ like a cat. Yuri sighs, rubbing at his face. “Only for a little bit longer,” he finally says. “Then it’s back outside.”

A little bit longer turns into _brought inside most night_ s, because they aren’t heartless bastards. The tiny ball of black and white fluff isn’t so much like a dog, as it is a feline, and Otabek is pleased to learn that Yuri grudgingly comes to terms with liking it. 

“We can’t keep it,” is the mantra they both mutter, but as the days wear on it’s clear that their resolve is wavering. 

It happens when they give the dog a bath. The dog doesn’t even have a name, they just call it _Her_. The moment you personify something, it becomes yours, which they can’t afford, but even if they can’t give her a name, they can give her a bath. 

They suit up, prepared for a fight. 

But she doesn’t. She just sits there in the tub, glancing back lazily as they lather her up. Otabek looks to Yuri and Yuri looks to Otabek. 

And then Yuri says, “This is a sign, isn’t it?”

And Otabek says, “We have to keep her, don’t we?”

Three days later they fork up 38,000 rubles as a pet deposit. The landlord isn’t angry, he's confused but takes the check all the same. 

They name her Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/JB_Foss)


End file.
